Radiance
by blindtaleteller
Summary: Shonen-ai Kingdom Hearts, showcasing a beginning and run in time line near the beginning during the first visit to Hollow Bastion, with varying flashbacks prior to the existing Kingdom Hearts storyline as released as of 8-03-08. Written on a challenge.
1. Chapter One: False Hopes

Chapter One : False Hopes

" See.. that might work, if I was just _any_ old dude. " The memories in the one who had turned back, who was listening just out of sight over the Postern roof; was reminded most in moments like this just how much of a jackass Xigbar had been, even prior to becoming a Nobody. " 'Cept I'm _not_. " Xaldin's tongue stayed silent, not so much watching as listening to the scene unfold below him and to his right. " _I'm_ with the Organization. " Bright periwinkle eyes stayed steady and almost sad on the ruins in the distance, beyond the gorge, beyond the walls of the place he used to call home; arms crossed and held over his chest. Two was wasting his time, when the both of them had other things to do. Leave it to Xigbar, to be the one to veer off course and take the scenic route first; and enjoy it. " Nothin' _'any old'_ about _me_. "

" Ha! " The voice of the teen in the exchange, hadn't changed much. The look for that matter hadn't either. " Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody _flunkeys_ did the fighting! " He wasn't quite as.. angsty, as the boy he better remembered, but the mouth.. the at the very least there was that face forward confidence and _'go get 'em'_ bite to his tongue and demeanor when riled was somehow still there.

" Oh dear. " He didn't see him though, not the one they were looking for, not the real hope they had found.. Lea especially had found, in the youngest of them. Was that the real reason why he couldn't do it? Had he needed the added affirmation, seen the smallest edges of remaining hope; and faltered then? " I think you got the wrong impression. " No. That wasn't it. That wasn't it at all, and Xaldin knew it. " You gonna cry? " He closed his eyes briefly, listening to the breeze. " As _if_. " And opened them again to the horizon, the violet tinged blue hues skipping back and forth across the empty sky with a small and unwarranted wish for his own hope; nothing, and a silent sigh escaped his lungs. He hadn't truly expected any different. " Why don't I remind you _just_ how tough the crowd you're dealing with really _is_? "

Those last words tugged his eyes down to his right sharply. " Remind me..? " _Braig, you fool.. not this soon. Not now. Don't veer this far off course, this early._ The look of confusion, he thought was inevitable. The stubborn sound of frustration as the sandy brunette reaffirmed his stance, was expected; by the Lancer at least. Xigbar, just laughed... though whether it was honest amusement or that sardonic mask behind which he had always hidden his disappointment, was hard to tell; especially with his hood up and from this angle. " That's _**right**_, he used to give me that same exact look. " By the choice in word and tense, he quickly enough had his answer with that. It was the latter. " I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff! "

" _Gee.._ " The huskier, annoyed tones of Xigbar's mocking tone completed the picture of his assumptions, dangerously edged with the promise of aggression. That was enough. " I just don't know. " He had let him carry on to observe far too long as it was... another silent sigh and he looked away from the Free Shooter's low, arms open ready-to-draw stance. A slight. forced pause in the breeze a second later, and Xaldin didn't have to look to know Xigbar had backed off as easily as he'd prepared to move in. He ought to have known better, than to even tease the boy like that in particular. Xaldin left then with the words " Be a good boy now! " already faded his pointed ears, standing between planes and only waiting a second or two longer; unmoved otherwise: his eyes lowered to the nothing beneath his feet and arms still crossed when Xigbar appeared just ahead of him.

--

" Was that truly necessary? "

Xigbar knew that voice all too well. Deep, constantly near sensual tones; the bit of lilt to certain sounds made in his accent. Xaldin's voice was as hard to mistake as Xemnas', especially to someone who had for half the time knowing him, often only had his voice to recognize him by. The only thing that had changed with the passage of time was the near snide edge with which he seemed to convey everything now. Being 'cut in half' hadn't evened that forced roughened edge at all. If anything, as time had gone on since; it had become more jagged. He honestly believed he missed the better tune to his voice that had been there, now over a year ago.

The Free Shooter only turned his head after he brought his hood down, looking back and up over his shoulder with that singular golden eye of his at the Whirlwind Lancer's face when it appeared from behind the shadows of his own hood. As usual since then, Xaldin didn't even feign much of an attempt at any emotion other than chilly distaste. Just wanted to see for myself, if there was anything left of the kid in there. "

" And? " Clearly, Xaldin wanted to know what the shorter Nobody's take was. Three was trying to read him -- again -- and his tone was expectant as his feet carried him up alongside the shorter second in command: bringing Xigbar's one eye forward and starting his own feet into motion along side him. " Mmph. There's something all right. But if Roxxie-boy is it.. he's buried deep. "

A few steps and seconds there in of silence as Xaldin weighed that reply, and the taller; somewhat younger of the two shook his head, dark braids swinging over his shoulder blades with the motion. " Still, it was more than was needed. " His tone was half chiding. " We could have guessed that just by the initial confrontation. There wasn't a need to follow up so quickly, Xigbar. "

" _Heh._ " A sound meaning as usual that Xigbar was going to ignore his warnings. Xaldin pursed his lips, expecting a half assed excuse; which was provided a breath later with a raise of Xigbars hands to either side. " I enjoy messin' with the kid, what can I say. " And earned Xigbar a strong pausing hand to his shoulder, turning him towards the taller one's chest, tolook him in the face. " His focus needs to be the Heartless right now, not us. You know that. "

" What's the big deal? " Always trying to divert attention from himself after he'd nearly screwed up, said or done something wrong. Xaldin should have been used to it by now. He sighed and waited for it. " It was just a little attempt at a reminder.. nothing really harsh.. " Of course the Nobody formerly known as Braig knew him just as well, if not better in some cases. " Isn't that the other half of our mission when we come across 'im? " and a small huffing half chuckle, he looked one side to the other before bringing his hands palms-up near his shoulders again shaking his head with a defiant little smirk. " I don't see the _All Mighty_ here, making a fuss. "

However, when that one corner of Xaldin's mouth went up, and he caught it? That close knowledge also filled him in on the fact that he had likely just touched on a fact that --though unaware of when he'd said it-- he wasn't going to like very much when it came out of the Lancer's mouth. His one remaining eye dulled somewhat and tips of his ears dropped along with his smiling smirk as that fact was proven true with the starting word " Actually, " that drew a deep breath inward from Xigbar's side preparing for the wonderful rebuttal in store, his gaze lowering. " The Superior's response would be half of why I turned back, rather than moving on immediately to Beast's Castle: and my mission.. as_ planned_. "

Xaldin could see the internal wince and ' _d'oh!_ ' in the slight movement of small muscle around Xigbar's only eye. The Fre Shooter, just like the rest of them; had a mission of his own he was _supposed_ to have already left for. _Yeah Braig. Oops._ Shaking his head at the silver streaked brunette and turning the opposite direction with the intention to head out towards that very same forementioned mission, Xaldin raised one hand over his shoulder as a temporary goodbye.. he couldn't help but very nearly grin at the lack of space ahead of himself thinking the ex flyboy and astronaut would never learn. " He's waiting for you in the council chambers. Don't _keep_ him waiting Braig. _You_ know how he is.. "

Three didn't have to look back to know Xigbar was clenching his jaw as he stepped through the portal. The stomp to his first step and nearly silently bitten verbal jab at his back was plenty enough. " _..least you could do if you're going to toss it in my face, is admit you wanted to see it too: and that had nothin' to do with Roxas. Just blame me, already. _"


	2. Chapter Two: Assumptions

Chapter Two : Assumptions

The Lancer was some what surprised to see another nam in a black cloak at Beast's Castle. Wirey, yet sturdy arms propping up the olive-tanned tones of a youthfully pointed chin over his knees, his hood was drawn down over his green eyes and most of his nose; but Xaldin knew well before the other looked up --or rather, down-- from his seated perch on the wall to one side of the bridge gate. The Lancer grunted in simple response to the motion, eliciting a sigh from the leaner, almost gangly looking other before the red head spoke. " You're... not still really angry with me, are you? " Hung somewhat in the air between them for a few moments, before Three stopped in front of the gates. He didn't really need to contemplate it; but he knew his pause gave that indication.

Bringing his hands out half balled and heels up he was as usual exuberant in defending himself at first. " I tried! I -- " a dejected sound exitted the Flurry's mouth cutting his own words off right there though, his head dropping by a fraction again, bright eyes likely looking further away than the slight turn of his head that went with the returning slump to his shoulders. Axel's hands fell down to his sides as the Whirlwind Lancer simply blew the gates open, Eight's tone quieter and sounding pitiable when he ended up reprimanding himself in Xaldin's stead. " ...I probably could've done more. "

" I _know_ you could have. " Very nearly snapped out and back at the younger before Xaldin could even stop himself. His eyes caught the extra wince for the near boom in the second word, and held his breath for a short count before he sai anything else. " But no, not angry. " That at least seemed to ease the Flurry of Dancing Flames' mind by a little, and until he followed it up truthfully. " Disappointed. " The younger man's shoulders rising and falling with a deep sigh. " You called him your best friend-- "

Axel's voice found a firmness to cut his words there, one of his hands slicing through the air in front of him. " _**Call**_ him, _present _tense: he's not-- "

Seeing where that was going, it was then Xaldin's turn. He didn't face him yet, simply shaking his head. " He _is_ gone Axel. Stop fooling yourself."

No answer, but he could still sense the stubborn hopeful thread hanging on in the air between them. " He left you behind Axel. " Still nothing, as Xaldin turned to continue making his way to the inner gates. " He left _all of us_ behind, when we needed him most. " Nearly across the bridge, half mumbled to his element; that was the only reason why he did hear the words: before the Flurry of Dancing Flames was gone in a swirl of shadow and and nothingness. Xaldin's feet slowed to a stop, hand on the turn to the gate after; and replied to no one.

" _You're wrong about that, Lea. It's the other way around.. that, is __**why**__ I'm disappointed. Someday you __**will **__understand that. " _Opening the gate shaking his head, he stepped in to look up at the castle from under his hood, and sighed at the work ahead. " Right. And one day, pigs will fly. _Without_ my help. "


End file.
